


Wand, Cloak, Stone

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abecedarian Game, Gen, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: The Peverell boys were not the first mortals to possess the Deathly Hallows.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wand, Cloak, Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The folx in my profic writers' group and I play the Abecedarian Game: any three consecutive letters can serve as prompt inspiration, and "running the letters" means answering nine prompt sets in abecedarian order (the final set is either a YZ or YZA one, depending upon preference). My group tends to select a specific dictionary from which we all pull prompts. Below, you'll find the fifth of nine little stories using words that I took from [Phrontistery](http://phrontistery.info/index.html)'s [Dictionary of Unusual Words](http://phrontistery.info/ihlstart.html).
> 
> My fifth three prompts were mortiferous, noctuary, and omnigatherum.

> Such have been my travels that my "omnigatherum" is growing too large for the room in which it is held. I have always taken joy in collecting the interesting and the rare; indeed, the drive to possess has served me well by lining my pockets and filling my belly. Not that I keep my "visitors" long, you understand, or ever did, for that matter, but I am not devoid of charms, and the young and beautiful have ever sought my company. But I digress. I shall write more of my lovers another time; this night's entry into my noctuary is to be concerned with the Wand (now repaired), the Cloak (purchased from a Potter heir at great expense in the year of our Lord, two thousand two hundred seven), and the Stone (found through the magical prowess of a wizard admirer of mine). I highly prize these Hallows, no matter how mortiferous they may prove to most, but as a vampire, they are of precious little use to me. Shall I sell them or gift them? Destroy them or hide them for some hapless mortal to find? I know not how best to dispose of them, but I desire to record the various stories I know to be connected to them, and not the "story" parents tell their children.
> 
> I shall begin with the Maid of Londinium, who found, long before the Peverell boys, a means to cheat Death and . . . .


End file.
